Hero
by DancinAngel-love
Summary: A sweet moment for Jasper and Alice the night of Edward and Bella wedding, after all the guest left and the bride and groom were on their way to the honeymoon.  Not really a songfic, though I guess it could be...


Short Alice and Jasper sweet moment.

Pairing: Alice/Jasper

Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight, nor Alice and Jasper.

* * *

><p>"Alice." Jaspers voice called me from outside. I turned back from the stairs. I looked down at the dress I was still in sighing. I really didn't want to get it ruined, which was why I was going to change. I guess it could wait though. Heading for the back door now, I wondered what he was up to.<p>

"What is Jazz?" I questioned going out the back door and walking towards where we had Bella and Edwards wedding reception. It was still fully decorated, a few candles were flickering, being the only light source besides the moon and stars Another thing I noticed wasn't there earlier was on the table I sat at with jasper earlier, their was a bouquet of red roses, and to wine glasses with a red liquid I guesses to be blood. Slightly confused I glanced towards the middle of the dance floor, where Jasper stood, still dressed up. He smiled and walked over to me. I still held him with my questioning gaze.

He reached me and smiled softly bowing to me and offering his hand, as music started to play. I felt the smile spread across my face as I curtsied and took his hand. He led me out to the middle of the floor, and pulled me close, dancing me in slow circles and steps. I closed my eyes leaning my head against his chest, listening to the music.

Would you dance

If I asked you to dance?  
>Would you run<br>And never look back?  
>Would you cry<br>If you saw me crying?  
>And would you save my soul, tonight?<p>

Would you tremble  
>If I touched your lips?<br>Would you laugh?  
>Oh please tell me this.<br>Now would you die  
>For the one you loved?<br>Hold me in your arms, tonight.

I can be your hero, baby.

_I can kiss away the pain._  
><em>I would stand by you forever.<em>  
><em>You can take my breath away.<em>

Jasper laid his head on top of mine still dancing slowly, it seemed as if all time had stopped with him dancing with me. There was nothing else in the world, but the two of us.

Would you swear

_That you'll always be mine?_  
><em>Or would you lie? <em>  
><em>Would you run and hide?<em>  
><em>Am I in too deep?<em>  
><em>Have I lost my mind?<em>  
><em>I don't care <em>  
><em>You're here tonight. <em>

_I can be your hero, baby._  
><em>I can kiss away the pain.<em>  
><em>I would stand by you forever.<em>

_You can take my breath away._

Jasper was now singing the lines to me, his southern voice filled with love, and it was all to me. I was getting lost in his voice, and the slow movements of our dance. I was in my own personal heaven. I was with the only person I would ever love, I was with my Hero.

Oh, I just want to hold you.  
>I just want to hold you.<br>Am I in too deep?  
>Have I lost my mind?<br>I don't care  
>You're here tonight.<p>

I can be your hero, baby.  
>I can kiss away the pain.<br>I will stand by your forever.  
>You can take my breath away.<p>

I can be your hero.  
>I can kiss away the pain.<br>And I will stand by you forever.  
>You can take my breath away.<br>You can take my breath away. 

"I can be your hero." Jasper whispered the last lines in my ear as the song ended, and our danced stopped. I looked up at him meeting his eyes. He was smiling softly at me as he leaned in capturing my lips with his. Kissing me soft, and loving. His arms slipped around my waist, and mine around his neck.

"I love you Alice." he whispered. I felt venomous tears in my eyes, tears that would never fall as I smiled at him.

"I love you to my Hero." I whispered back. We stood there for a moment, in comfortable silence. Just staring into each others eyes, we had all eternity, all forever, and moments like this made it even better. Moments when he showed me he loved me this way, were the days I loved the most. He would always be my Hero, my Jasper.

His hand found mine, and we walked over to the table, picking up a small black velvet box I didn't see earlier. "I love you Ali, you're my heart, my days. Your everything, and with out you I would be nothing." He said, taking a silver necklace with sapphires on it out of the box. I recognized it as his mothers. He had saved the necklace after he was turned and his parents died, kept it safe all these years. I felt more tears in my eyes, as he helped me put it on.

I turned as soon as his hands left my neck, I turned wrapping my arms around him tightly. He chuckled softly, feeling my emotions. I felt him place soft kisses in my hair. "That means you like I guess?" He asked softly. I just nodded against his chest. "I'm glad." He whispered.

We stood there holding each other, neither wanted to break the soothing silence, or the loving emotions that passed between the both of us. We just stood there in one of the memories we would always adore.

* * *

><p>The song "Hero" belonges to Enrique Iglesias. If you've never heard it then check it out, its a really pretty song.<p>

This story was just wrote when I was listening to Hero and it came to me, hope you guys enjoyed it.


End file.
